


Liar

by MidnightApproaches



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightApproaches/pseuds/MidnightApproaches
Summary: When Lena figures out that the blonde lying in a crater is her best friend, she refuses to sit around waiting for answers, and takes action.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SUPERGIRL 3x09 'Reign'

Just minutes ago, Lena and James were in the office of Catco, drinking... kissing.

Lena wanted to tell James the whole thing had been spontaneous and she hadn't felt anything. Like she'd said at Kara's party:

_There is no chemistry_

Now the two watched as National City's hero and what seemed to be another Kryptionian clad in all black, brawling it out on the street.

Lena stood by; with all of her money, tech, and influence, utterly powerless to help the same woman who had saved her countless times.

At this point, Supergirl was struggling to even stand as the other alien laid an unrelenting onslaught on her.

The unknown challenger swung some sort of rubble at Supergirl, catching her on the back of the head.

When the news helicopter directed its bright beem towards the Girl of Steel, Lena saw the dark shine of crimson on the heroine's forehead. Blood... _Blood? Supergirl doesn't bleed._

Another punch to the face split the hero's lip as well.

More Blood.

Suddenly Supergirl and her opponent flew off. Lena and the rest of the civilians on the street watched the skies for any sign of the two wrecking more havoc.

Lena found her heart racing. This alien she barely knew,  _they'd never even talked unless someone's life was in danger_ , was losing. And Lena was panicking. She told herself it was because National City needed the blonde. But she knew in the back of her mind that it was something else she couldn't place.

Not two mintues later, a large crack shook the ground, and Lena followed the people stampeding to the crashsite.

The Girl of Steel, invulnerable protector of the city, laying bruised and bleeding in a crater of concrete. 

Lena looked to see Agent Danvers, Kara's sister, rushing forward. Yelling.

"Kara!"

Lena looked around the crowd for the mentioned reporter, her heart pounding, but saw Alex run to Supergirl, collaspsing before the fallen hero.

Suddenly it all clicked in her mind.

Lena brought her trembling hand to her mouth. No. Her Kara, physical embodiment of sunshine, cub reporter for Catco Magazine. Kara, the Girl of Steel.

_Kara Danvers believes in you_

Kara, Lena's best friend, the beaten and fallen hero. 

_Supergirl may have saved me. But Kara Danvers, you, are my hero_

Lena shook off James' grip as she ran forward, shoved passed the armed gaurds beginning to slowly corral the crowd, seemingly shocked themselves.

Alex didnt look away from her sister as Lena approached.

A weak "Is she dead?" Was called out into the cold Christmas air.

Lena Luthor, sister to the infamous Lex Luthor, broke at the words, crying at the unresponsive Super.

_I'm not going anywhere_

"Please Kara, wake up." She whispered, reaching out for her friends hand before the agents that had come with Alex began pulling her back.

"Miss, Supergirl will be fine, but you need to move out of the way." Lena looked up at the speaker, her face red and puffy, tears having made messy black trails down her cheeks as her makeup ran.

The agent recognized the CEO and stepped back in surprise. Lena just nodded and stood up shakily. "You just save her, alright?" Doing her best boardroom voice, but her voice betrayed her as it cracked.

Alex and the rest of the agents carried Kara away on a stretcher. James came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, it suddenly seemed too hot, she didn't want to be touched.

She shrugged his hand away, not looking at the tall man beside her.

_I will always protect you_

Lena suddenly noticed that the crest that was always prominent on the heroine's chest, its bright colors bringing hope, was not visible any longer. Like an omen of the days to come.

If this new villian could best Supergirl, champion of Earth, maybe there was no hope.

_I Promise_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few points to make, 
> 
> 1, i definitely wasnt expecting the amount of people that would enjoy the first chapter, but im really glad you guys liked it!
> 
> 2, a few of you asked for more, so here it is. I definitely dont like it as much as the first chapter, but you asked, and you shall receive 
> 
> 3, I have no idea how long Kara will be in the coma, so I'm simply making up my own storyline as of now.
> 
> I had planned on just making this a one shot, because it was powerful as a cliff hanger, but i dont mind expanding it for you guys :) 
> 
> So here it is, chapter 2

Alex never called Lena to update her on the situation.

Kara could be dead for all she knew.

Lena had been texting Kara's phone, hoping Alex would see it and reply. No such luck.

It was Christmas morning, no sign of Supergirl in the news, other than the reruns of the fight.

Lena always felt sick when she saw them, switching off the TV as soon as the clips began to play.

_Don't hurt her!_

3 missed calls from James Olsen.

No enthusiastic texts wishing her a Merry Christmas from Kara. How desperately she wished a notification would pop up.

It never did.

Three days, and Lena still hadn't gone to work since the fight. The esteemed Luthor had been reduced to a pitiful disaster. She often found herself having anxiety attacks, and when she wasn't, she was drunk on expensive scotch and crying about the loss of the one person who had really seen her for Lena and not Lena Luthor.

Lena hadn't eaten or slept, the only rest she had gotten in the past few days were when she finally blacked out after a night of drinking.

She always expected a blonde hero to land on her balcony to check in on her, finding her in her current state and nursing her back to a functioning human.

She never came.

In a fit of drunken rage one night, Lena took the half empty wine bottle and threw it at the cream walls of her apartment. "Liar!" She shouted.

Still screaming at her living room wall, "You said - you said you would always be here!" Her shoulders slumped as she continued. "I need you now Kara." Her voice wobbled as the tears blurred her vision.

_Come back to me_

She sent out to the universe wordlessly, as though it would change the fact that her best friend was gone.

Seven days, And the villian that had struck down the Girl of Steel was still killing out on the streets. Lena finally managed to drop by the office.

Her makeup was caked on, hiding the bags under her eyes and her now unnaturally pale skin.

The doors of the private elevator slid open, and she walked into the room. Whispers were floating around as the employees saw her.

They stopped in their tracks, leaving phones ringing and printers humming. Lena looked around, and continued to James' office.

When the man in question spotted her, he rushed over, leaving the man he had been talking to very confused.

"Lena, where the hell have you been?" He asked softly, his hands on both of her shoulders.

She held her composure while she spoke, refusing to let her CEO mask crack.

"Have you heard anything about Kara?" She got right to the point, her eyes flicking to the man still awkwardly standing in the office.

He noticed her glare and scrambled out.

James removed his hands from her. "That doesn't answer my question." Lena clenched her jaw and grabbed James' tie.

_Like she did when she pulled him into the kiss_

"Listen James, I'm well aware I haven't been doing my job, I don't need your reminder. Now," Her voice didn't miss its mark as she lowered her voice. "Have you heard anything about Kara, or not? And don't even pretend I don't know who she is."

James looked down at her with surprise. "She's in a coma, she hasn't changed much since you last saw her." He looped his thumb in the waistband of his pants.

Lena unclenched her fist around the necktie.

_Kara was alive_

Lena bit her bottom lip as it trembled. "Thank you Mr. Olsen." Her voice remained almost completely steady.

Kara was alive

_Barely_

"Now, I'll be spending the next few weeks at L-corp, working on a project. You will be running Catco until I get back. I want weekly reports on how everything is going. Call my assistant Jess at L-corp if you need me."

With that, she walked out of the office, swallowing her impending sobs. Kara was alive, hanging on.

 _Its my turn to protect you_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena gets shit done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and i was wondering if you guys wanted short chapters with daily updates or really long chapters with longer time between updates

_"Is the Girl of Steel still alive? If so, has she abandoned us? Is she afraid of this new vigilante, who is still killing out on the streets?"_

Lena's jaw clenched as she heard the news anchor. She found the remote and turned off the TV.

She was in her old office at her desk, she had told Sam she could take the next few weeks off, because _"I'm going to be here for a while anyway, I'm working on a personal project, and I miss it here."_ The nostalgia was hinted at in her voice. Sam had refused to dump the whole workload on her, and Lena had agreed to let her do some of the paper work.

But otherwise Lena would be back to her old CEO duties. Her old office now had more personal touches, it was warmer. Comforting in a way.

Lena looked over at the white couch, the same one her and Kara had sat on countless time.

Kara.

She stopped the train of thought before she ended up crying once more.

She pulled up some heavily secured files that were filled with Lex's projects, some related to taking down Superman, and others that were unrelated (there wasn't many of them).

Opening the digital files brought back thoughts of her brother that she'd buried deep in the back of her mind.

There it is.

Her stash of blank blueprints were still hidden in a drawer in her desk. She pulled one out and began drawing.

...

The door to the office was pushed open, and Lena's head shot up from her desk, causing a few loose pieces of paper to fly off the desk. Lena looked at the door, half expecting her mother or Morgan Edge with thier armed henchmen.

It was Jess. "Ms. Luthor, I didn't mean to startle you. I called security and asked if you'd gone home. They said they hadn't." She smiled shyly, Lena noticed the cup of coffee in her assistants hand.

She massaged the sides of her head with her fingers. Had she been drinking again? She looked over to the table to see her fancy crystal bottle nearly gone.

"Shit."

Jess' eyes followered hers. She was graceful enough not to comment on it. "Here," she handed her the steaming cup of coffee. "Black, just like you like it."

"I've really missed you Jess." Lena chuckled, gladly taking the coffee, immediately taking a sip, welcoming the warmth of it.

"Could you manage to get me some more advanced combat classes? Another assassination attempt last week, and again I had to be saved by someone." She grumbled self depricatingly.

"Of course Ms. Luthor, I'll get right on it... Happy New Years Eve." With that, Jess took her leave, slipping out of the office.

Lena reached down to pick up her dropped papers. With a sigh, she turned on her phone and checked the time. 7:04 am.

She looked down at the drawings, sipping her coffee. Most of the lines were clear, her notes on the margins detailed.

_Not bad for someone who hasn't slept for a week._

The intercom on her desk rang out. "Mr. Olsen from Catco is asking for you. Would you like me to transfer the call?"

Lena pressed the small red button next to the speaker. "Yes, I'll take it." She said and picked up the office phone.

"Mr. Olsen, Is anything wrong at Catco?"

"Lena, we need to talk-"

"James, I told you to call Jess in an emergency." Lena was already beginning to get aggravated.

"We can't just leave what happened last week alone." James said softly.

"You want closure? And explaination? I kissed you because my only friends told me they saw chemistry between us. I kissed you to see if it was true. It was not. Not to mention it was extremely unprofessional of me, I am your boss, we could lose our jobs over this kind of thing. "

" I don't have room in my life for a relationship. I'm running two companies right now, dealing with constant attempts on my life, and waiting for my mother to appear again and ruin my reputation once more. If I was associated with someone romantically, the probabilty that someone would use that against me is extremly high. Even if I wanted to persue a relationship with you, you have never trusted me, I'm just another Luthor to you. Kara has briefly told me of the things you've said during my mothers trial. A relationship that has no trust if worth nothing."

The other end was quiet.

"I'd prefer if we didn't let this get in the way of our jobs. We're responsible adults, there's no need for pettiness from either party." Lena had made a mistake on Christmas Eve. She knew that. She hoped to be going into this New Year and get a fresh start.

"Yeah, of course." James sounded detached.

"Call me if you need my presence at Catco."

She set the phone back in its cradle and took another sip of her coffee, she felt a weight lift off her chest, even though what remained was still suffocating.

Everything was settled with James now, now she could focus more on helping Kara.

Lena looked down at the drawing and picked up her pencil, and added a final detail.

"El Mayarah."

She set her pencil down, the crest of the House of El standing out on the sketch.

"Lex is going to rage in Block X when he hears about this." She mumbled with a smirk as she looked down at her plans for her own warsuit, much slimmer than Lex's, with Supergirls crest on the chest of it.

Lena shot Winn a text, she had never used his number before now, but he had given it to her after the invasion.

_"You know for geek reasons."_

**Lena [7:18 am]** Can you let Alex Danvers know that I want to talk with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena and Alex team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece of the plot was based on a comment by the user: february28
> 
> I really wanted a good ol sisterish relationship with Alex and Lena, I hope you guys like how its written.
> 
> Also, I'm going to make future chapters this length from now on. This week i have Midterms, then im on break, so Ill have alot of time on my hands to write, so expect more updates :)

Lena's idea of New Years was to lounge in her apartment alone with a bottle of expensive champagne and setting an alarm on her phone for the new years.

She silently wished Kara or Sam was with her, but one was still comatose and the other was out of town.

But Lena was scared, she was scared of the year to come. She was scared of losing her best friend.

_Who are you kidding? Its much more than best friends_

Though it was no surprise to her that she had been mostly attracted to women, she subconsciously knew what she felt for Kara was more than platonic.

She stayed up most of the night rethinking their friendship

_A Luthor and a Super_

  
The next few days Lena spent down in the labs with a team of scientists and engineers. They came up with materials that could withstand the punch of a Kryptonian, while making it lighter than the materials Lex had used on his years ago.

They finally settled on a metal that had recently been discovered in alien ships that came from a planet in another star system.

It had most of the qualities they had been searching for, so Lena approved it, making sure there was legal ways of requiring the material.

Otherwise, most of the design and technology (minus a few minor changes Lena made to the structure) was based on Lex's research.

They started construction on the main body, but Lena needed Alex for the next step. Winn hadn't asked questions about her request, only replying, telling her that he would let Alex know.

Alex finally contacted her through an unknown number two days after she had texted Winn.

Unknown [11:42 pm]: A little nerd told me you wanted to talk?

When Lena read the text her heart raced. She was one step closer to completing her plans.

Lena [11:50 pm]: Meet me at L-Corp, I'll let the security know you're coming.

Lena [11:50 pm]: ASAP

She set her phone down on the lab table and continued looking through Lex's research. By this time, Lex had already gone insane, and his notes were translated into an array of languages, he had been paranoid. Lena and Lex had a special thing for languages, as kids growing up the two prodigy children spent there free time learning Latin, French, Spanish; eventually moving on to more unique languages: Irish gaelic (when Lena had gone to boarding school in Ireland), Estonian, Flemish. They even once created their own secret language, and when Lena recognised their made up language in the notes, she began to tear up.

She missed her brother. Not the one that had tried to kill the Man of Steel. She missed the one that had taught her chess, that had stopped Lionel from hurting her in particularly bad nights, that had taken her on joy rides in his exotic cars when she was a teen.

Lex had made his research completely unreadable to everyone except him and her.

The rest of her team could not read the research without her. Therefore the information within it could not be misused.

When Alex arrived a little over an hour later Lena had cleaned herself up and stood facing the door.

Alex's jaw dropped as she entered the lab, looking around at the technology around the room. "See anything you like?" Lena announced her presence with a smirk, walking over to the red headed woman.

Alex snapped out of her trance and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, hey, Lena- This... this place is awesome." She knew the look on the agents face. She'd had the same look on her face when she'd seen LuthorsCorp's labs as a teen.

"I'm glad you like it. But unfortunately, you aren't here for a tour of the L-Corp laboratory. I need to show you something, Alex." She led the woman to the table littered with blue prints.

"I've been working on something."

Lena stepped aside, Alex looked over the drawings. "What are you doing?" She asked, her face somber.

Lena gestured to the desktop computer and showed her the 3-D model her designers had made for the war suit. "I am going to protect Kara by bringing down this new nemesis of hers. She won't ever hurt Kara again."

"You can't fight Reign, you'll die!" Alex cried, looking at her like she was mad.

_Maybe this is your own decent into insanity_

"Is that what they're calling her?" Lena leaned against the table, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, thats what the Kryptonian legends call her, but that doesn't change anything. You aren't trained to fight, even with a fancy warsuit."

"You shouldn't underestimate me Agent Danvers." She pushed a few keys on the keyboard and a second warsuit appeared on the screen. "I am starting to take advanced combat classes, but I need you and the DEO. In order to defeat Reign we need kryptonite weapons. And to make these weapons I need kryptonite."

Alex's jaw hung as she looked at the screen. "You're making me a multimillion dollar suit?" She said breathlessly.

"Yes Agent Danvers, as you said, I can't do this alone. But I need Kryptonite. Can you check with your boss if I can get my hands on some?"

Alex shook out of her stupor looked at the Luthor heir. "The DEO doesn't have any in our possession, we'll need to ask Superman."

Lena nodded, rubbing her chin. "And how exactly does one contact the Man of Steel?" She asked.

Lena watched as the red head put a hand up to her ear. "J'onn. Can you contact Superman and tell him to meet me at the first chance he gets?.. Thank you."

"Like that." Alex leaned on the desk with a smug look.

"I'll be honest Danvers, I thought you'd fight me on this much more."

Alex's face grew grim."Under other circumstances I would have. But this is Kara. This is my sister we're talking about. And I will do anything to bring down the monster that put my sister in a coma."

Lena nodded. "As would I. She's my best friend."

"That doesn't mean Kara isn't going to be extremly mad at us for going against Reign ourselves." Alex warned and lowered her voice to a sad whisper, "Good thing she can't be too mad while she's comatose in the medbay."

Lena swallowed and cleared her throat as she choked down her tears. "Yes I suppose thats true." She muttered.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Lena?"

"I miss her." Lena's voice broke, her jaw clenched.

"I miss her too Lee." Alex looked down for a moment before looking up at Lena. She walked forward and hugged the Luthor.

Lena grasped onto her, she couldn't bring herself to care that there was still a few scientists in the room, watching her break down in the arms of a woman clad in black combat gear.

"I couldn't- I couldn't do anything Alex." She whispered, her chest heaving. "She was dying and I couldn't do anything."

"Maybe you couldn't have done anything, Lena. But now you can, right? We're going to kick some evil Kryptonian ass." Alex pulled away, her hands on Lena's shoulders.

Alex's eyes were brimming with tears. "Okay? We're gonna get these-" She pointed to the screens. "-these warsuits built and we're gonna kick ass alright?"

Lena composed herself and nodded. "Right. Lets do this Danvers." She held out her hand for the other woman to shake.

"For Kara."

Lena looked into the other womans eyes as she gave her a firm hand shake.

"For Kara."

-  
Lena finally felt a sense of purpose since Kara had fallen. She knew if she was going to be working constantly till the warsuits were completed, and she needed to rest.

That night was the first in many that she got more than 4 hours of sleep.

She was awaken by her phone next to her bed ringing. She looked at her alarm clock on her night stand. 9:13 am.

"Hello?" She croaked, sitting up in her bed.

"Did I wake you? Sorry about that. But uh... Superman is going to meet us at L-Corp. I'm waiting outside your apartment, get ready." Alex's voice came through the speakers.

"Oh, shit, okay. I'll be down in a minute." Lena scrambled out of the bed.

"I got coffee and muffins in the car, you should hurry before they get cold."

"Got it, see you down there." She hung up and started getting ready.

Without much thought, she slipped on some blue jeans and her MIT sweatshirt.

"No time for contacts."

Most didn't know Lena Luthor wore glasses, but as Jack had mentioned back in her office a year ago, she had ruined her eyesight back when they were doing research in a dingy garage years ago.

She always wore contacts when she was in public, she wouldn't be suprised if her board would see glasses as another reason she shouldn't be CEO.

She put her hair in a bun, a little more loose than her normal hairstyle, and little less billionare CEO and more tired college student.

She doubted and press would recognize her in this.

She walked out of the apartment building and saw Alex leaning on the side of a black SUV with a cup of coffee and a small paper bag in her hand.

When Lena approached Alex looked up in suprise. "Woah. Morning Lena. I didn't think you owned a pair of shoes that weren't stilettos, much less college hoodies and blue jeans." Alex pushed the coffee and paper bag in her hands before walking to the other side of the car and climbing in.

Lena laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Before I was a CEO I was a regular 20 year old believe it or not. If I had a choice, I'd wear this to the office all the time."

Alex laughed softly as she pulled away from the curb. "Good, I was starting to think you came out of the womb in a tailored pansuit."

Lena nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking. "I'll have you know, it was a Versace dress."

Alex snorted and laughed. "Of course, my mistake."

Lena realized that this was the first time in a week that she had actually laughed. "Thank you Alex."

"Oh, no problem, you have to eat. Someone needs to make sure you don't starve yourself while my baby sister is out of commission."

Lena smiled at thatbut shook her head. "No I mean for helping me out with this, and trusting me. I can count all the people that trust me on one hand." She chuckled.

"Kara is a good judge of character, even if she can be a little naive, she's usually right." Alex kept her eyes on the road ahead. "I had my doubts at first, but I'd never seen her defend someone so passionately as she did with you. In the end she was right, and in more than one occasion."

Lena smiled sadly as her eyes glazed over. "Do you think I could see her?" Lena asked, her voice more like a guilty child than a CEO.

Alex was quiet for a minute, and Lena regretted asking.

"I think I could get J'onn to let you see her at the DEO." Alex finally said, Lena beside her letting out a sigh of relief.

"Here we are." Alex muttered shortly after, parking the car on the curb across from L-Corp. Lena unlatched her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, clutching her coffee.

"Alright lets go." Lena looked up at the skyscraper in front of her as she had done dozens of times before. Her heart raced slightly at the thought of all that her company had become, doing good across the country, across the globe.

She snapped out of her daze and walked quickly across the street. "Breaking the law like a true Luthor, jaywalker." Alex nudged her playfully. "I don't see you using the crosswalk." Lena chuckled as she nudged the woman back.

Alex laughed and put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

They walked into the building, her own security team looking suprised as the usually crisp dressed CEO in jeans and Chuck Taylor's.

"Uh, Ms. Luthor, we weren't expecting you today." One of the guards stuttered out.

"Neither was I, Mark. But here I am." She flashed him a friendly grin.

The two women continued up to her office, joking with eachother occasionally, and when the finally reached her floor, Lena spotted Jess at her desk.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Lena asked her assistant with furrowed brows.

"Ms... Luthor. Hi. Sorry, but, is it weird that after being your assistant for more than a year I have never seen you look this casual?" Jess looked at Lena's attire.

"Gotta keep up appearances for my lovely board of sexist men. Otherwise I'll likely lose my job." She joked light heartedly.

"Ah, yes, of course." Jess smiled. "Well, have a nice visit with Superman. Ms. Danvers called ahead and explained briefly."

Lena nodded and thanked Jess, leading Alex into her office. "He should be here any minute." Alex said before the soft tap of feet touching down on her balcony

_Are you finished with him Ms. Luthor?_

Lena swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She walked over and openes the balcony door, stepping back the let Superman in.

"Hello Alex, Ms. Luthor." He greeted softly, confidently. Lena and Alex nodded.

"Listen Kal, I'll get right to the point, me and Lena need Kryptonite." Alex placed her fists on her hips, and Lena realized that the elder Danvers was the cause of Supergirl's signature pose. Alex looked much more natural in the pose, while looking just as powerful and intimidating.

"Kryptonite? Why would you need Kryptonite?"

Lena stepped forward before Alex could reply. "I'm quite sure you've heard about Kara. I'm sure you know that a certain black clad Kryptonian was the one to take her down. My brother was able to create a warsuit to weaken and defeat you. Thankfully, he was unsuccessful.

I plan on doing sonething like that. Except for far better purposes. I'm creating two warsuits. One for me, one for Alex here. We're going to defeat Reign, but we need Kryptonite to weaken her in order to do so." Lena's voice remained steady and confident.

Kal-El seemed surprised. "And what will you do with the suits after you've defeated her?" He asked, looking between the two.

"I will rid the suit of its Kryptonite components and store the suits away until they're needed again-if they're needed again." She corrected herself.

Superman nodded and thought for a moment. "I've seen you help my cousin countless times. And it seems Alex trusts you, I know she always considers Kara's safety first. I... Well, I have no reason not to give you some. I wish Kara would have let me know about the fight. I could've helped her..." He trailed off.

"How much will you need?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena sees Kara, and there are more updates on the warsuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till 3am to finish this because its been a week since i last updated. School is out for a few weeks so hopefully i write more. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I didnt really go through to make sure it was perfect so tell me if theres anything.

Lena sped up production of the two suits enough so they would be done quickly, but not at the expense of quality. Her and Alex met up at the L-Corp labs whenever Alex wasn’t off subduing some hostile alien that was running around the now Supergirl-less National City.

 

With the newly acquired Kryptonite, the two women worked on Kryptonite emitters, Using Lex’s notes as reference. The two were a great team, Lena even going as far as to say “If the DEO hadn’t snatched you up already I would offer you a job here.”

 

They would often discuss ideas (discreetly of course) in small cafes as they got lunch together. Alex had suggested it. “If you're going to fight a Kryptonian, you need a balanced diet.”

 

Lena would take breaks from the Kryptonite research in order to look at development, having meetings with the engineers and scientists regularly. She ran by the developments with Alex.

 

All the while, Lena took Mondays off to attend her combat training, kickboxing, mixed martial arts, and limited weapons training. She could slowly feel herself getting stronger, and though her training wouldn't help with bombs or guns when it came to her assassination attempts; she knew if her mother planned on kidnapping her, she would be able to defend herself.

 

Alex finally cleared Lena to see Kara at the DEO. She called her one day, telling her that she would take Lena to the DEO building to see Kara whenever Lena could spare the time.

 

“Send someone to pick me up now then. I always have time for Kara.” She said without hesitation, Lena could practically hear Alex's smirk through the phone. “I'll send an agent now.”

Lena sat in her apartment, her leg bouncing up and down in slight panic. She hadn't seen Kara in three weeks, the last she had seen her, she was a broken body lying in a crater.

 

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She answered and saw a woman in all black, much like what Alex wore most of the time. “Alex sent me. I'm Agent Vasquez, I work closely with her at the DEO.” Lena forced a nervous smile and nodded.

 

The two walked out if the building and into the car in silence, making their way to the DEO building.  When they arrived, Vasquez led her to the med bay that housed Kara. Alex was checking Kara’s vitals when Lena walked in.

 

Lena brought her hand to her mouth, inhaling sharply. Her best friend was hooked up to dozens of machines, the cuts and bruises on her face hadn’t yet healed. “She hasn’t healed.” Lena walked over to the bed, Alex turning as Lena announced her arrival.

 

“We aren’t sure why, she should be awake by now too. But she’s stable, and her brain activity isn’t fading, so that’s good I suppose.” Alex set down her tablet and looked down at her sister. “I suppose you’d like some time alone with her?” The face Alex gave her was that of sympathy and kindness.

 

“If you could.” Lena looked back down at Kara. Lena didn’t look up as she heard Alex’s fading foot falls and the medbay door close.

 

She had stayed up late at night, thinking of what she would say to Kara when she saw her again. And now that she sat on her bedside, brushing her golden locks away from her face, she didn’t need any practiced lines.

 

“Kara, I hope you can hear me, because I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up so I can see those blue eyes of yours, to gaze into them again, I haven’t gazed in them long enough. I haven’t seen you wear those duck pyjamas enough, I haven’t heard your laugh nearly enough. I need you here because I haven’t told you that you really are my favorite. I haven’t told you how beautiful you are. That I love you.” Lena felt the hot tears burn in her eyes and stream down her face then.

 

“And I hate, I really hate, that I didn’t realize these feelings and- and that it took me almost losing you forever to finally get it. I need you to wake up for me. For all of us.” She sniffled. “You said you would always be there for me Kara, and I need you now more- now more than ever. Nothing feels right without you.” She choked up slightly. She bit her lip as the hot tears fell onto Kara’s chest. “Looking at you thinking of the things I wish I could do, I hope I’ll be able to do them soon.”

 

“So, please… just-just come back to me.” She whispered softly as she leaned down to kiss the blonde’s forehead. “I could wait for you forever, darling, but please don’t take your time.”

 

With those final words, Lena stood, unable to tear her eyes from the woman. Lena finally turned to the door and composed herself, wiping her tears and smudged makeup. She walked out into the hall full of wandering agents.

 

Alex approached her when she saw Lena standing looking confused. “You alright?” She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Yeah I’m okay.” She said softly.

 

“Lunch?”

 

Lena was grateful Alex didn’t question anything that had happened. She didn’t need that right now. She just needed to keep working on helping Kara. “Yes please.” Alex found Winn and let him know she was heading out for lunch, and to tell J’onn.

 

Winn waved to Lena as they left the floor, Lena offering him a little smile as she looked back.

 

“Anywhere you’d like to go in particular?” Alex looked at Lena as they slid into the car. “Anywhere expensive you’ve always wanted to try but couldn’t afford?’ Lena shot back her own question with a smirk.  

 

“I have always wanted to try that Italian place on 3rd.” Alex teased.

 

“Then it's on me today.” Lena flashed her credit card.

 

“It's always on you, you rich person.” Alex slapped her arm. Lena was already beginning to feel better. But the aching in her heart that came with waiting for Kara to wake up had only grown now that Lena had seen her.

 

-

 

After some expensive wine and Italian food, the two women were stuffed but feeling relaxed.

 

“Hey, I don’t want to be intrusive or anything, but why did you and Maggie break up again?” Lena was borderline tipsy, and the two were sitting in Lena’s penthouse. J’onn had told Alex to take the rest of the day off, and that he’d contact her tomorrow.

 

“We wanted different things.” Was all she said. Lena looked at her friends sad gaze. She nodded and she took a sip of brandy she had taken out of her alcohol cabinet. “I’ve dealt with that before.”

 

“A guy didn’t want to settle down?” Alex looked over at her before drinking from her own glass. Lena scoffed, “God no, a woman wanted me for my money. Just about proposed to me on the second date.” Alex raised her eyebrows. “You’re gay?”

 

Lena looked at her incredulously. “You didn’t know?” She asked in disbelief. Alex shook her head and laughed. “I mean I had my suspicions.”

 

The two began laughing and Lena’s phone rang beside her. She held up a finger to Alex and stood up from the couch. “Lena Luthor.” She greeted coldly, as she did with most strangers calling her phone. It turned out to be one of her stockholders.

 

“Yes of course. I understand. Goodbye.”

 

Lena looked at Alex, her face clear of emotion. “Someone’s been talking. My stockholders have heard something about the suits.” She sighed and finished her drink. “Mind accompanying me to the labs to have a nice chat with my scientists?”

 

Alex was already up and pulling on her leather jacket. “I’m very good at threatening nerds, ask Winn.” Lena laughed at her response.

 

“I have no doubt.”

 

“Ms. Luthor, L-Corp does not create weapons anymore, that was your main selling point to most of the people in this room. I did not invest my money in LuthorCorp.”

 

“Mr. Gavers, I assure you, L-Corp is not planning on returning to LuthorCorp’s agenda. I designed and created these suits solely to help with our current Kryptonian related problem. With Supergirl missing and this Reign woman terrorizing the city, I am simply taking initiative to help National City. Surely you understand that.

 

Once the threat is taken care of, the suits’ weaponry will be disarmed and the suit stored in a safe place.” Lena looked around at her major stockholders around the conference table.

 

“But if plans are leaked, who knows who could have this power in their hands?”

 

“All notes made on the weapons and suits are written in several languages, some of which only I understand.”

 

After her and Alex had went to the labs and apprehended the scientists involved in the project, finding the scientist that had leaked the info and fired him, threatening to sue if he ever spoke of the projects again.

 

Alex threatened him as well, for extra measure.

 

Lena had then called an important meeting with L-Corp’s major stockholders and here she was.

 

“I'm not sure I can put my trust in any of this weapons business, I entrusted my money in this company for scientific research and resources to help those in need.”

 

Lena nodded, her chest warming with the information that people understood her goals with her company.

 

“Yes I completely understand, Mrs. Harvey, but during and after this project is completed and has served its purpose, that is the main agenda of L-Corp. And it always will be.”

 

Lena needed the people around this table to support her, the last thing she needed was for the stocks to take a hit.

 

Lena rested her hands on the table in front of her, standing. “We can take a break for all of you to discuss your decision whether to stay with my company or not.”

 

She sighed softly and walked out of the room as the rest of the people in the room packed up and started murmuring amongst themselves.

 

Alex fell into step beside her as she exited the conference room. “How did it go?” She asked softly.

 

Lena scoffed, “I have no idea, they finally understand the direction I want the company to go in, and don't want me producing weapons here. I told them this was a one time thing. I just hope its good enough.”

 

“But, my engineering team called me, they have the prototype ready.” Lena looked over at Alex with an excited smile. Alex grabbed her arm, “Are we allowed to try them on now?” She asked, sounding like a child that was asking if she could open her Christmas presents.

 

“Yes.” Lena replied, sounding just as excited as the DEO Agent beside her.

 

Down in the labs, her team explained to the two the possible dangers. “Yes I know Dr. Edward, I did help design the suits after all.”

 

Alex insisted she try on her suit first.

 

With a retinal scan, the armor shifted to reveal the fabric lined interior. Alex stepped into it, pulling a small lever in the right gauntlet that shifted the armor around her, fitting her nicely.

 

“How is it?” Lena asked, looking up at Alex, now that the warsuit had added a foot or two to the agent's height.

 

Alex moved around, bending her arms and legs, watching as her glove moved without much resistance as she wiggled her fingers.

 

“It's amazing.” She whispered in awe. She took an experimental step, the hydraulics whiring softly as she moved forward. Lena couldn't help the smile that brightened her face.

 

After a few minutes of amazed laughter, Alex opened the suit and stepped out, Lena climbing in once she was out.

 

The suit was wired to machines that tracked the various functions of the warsuit’s internal computer and other systems, and also provided the power for the testing phase in place of the kryptonite power source that would later be installed in the final version of the suits. People were watching the screens of the machines, recording every detail.

 

Lena watched as the suit closed around her, panic suddenly spiking as she thought of being crushed, but it subsided as soon as the armor was snugly fit to her.

 

She looked at the structure, how it moved as she did, looking at the joints of the suits glove as she made her hand into a fist, fascinated that the suit tracked her movements and reacted in a way that the suit felt as though it weighed next to nothing, feeling like a second skin.

 

“How are the readings?” She called to the people wandering the surrounding area.

 

Her head scientist gave her a thumbs up. “Looking great Ms. Luthor.” Her voice came through the intercom of the testing room.

 

Lena finally opened up the suit and climbed out, talking to her team as they made calculations. “Ms. Luthor, Agent Danvers, the final suits will be finished in the next few days,” They turned to Lena. “We will still need you to install the Kryptonite, you are the only person with access.”

 

Lena nodded. “Fantastic, amazing work everyone.” She praised them with an enthusiastic grin.

 

Lena and Alex exited the labs soon after, making their way out of the L-Corp building. “Get home, get some sleep.” Alex said in a slightly commanding tone. “No alcohol Miss.”

 

“Oh like you have the right to speak.” Lena laughed.

 

“Just get out of here.” Alex swatted her arm. Lena slid into her car, her driver getting ready to depart. “Goodnight Alex.”

 

“Night Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos! I live off of that shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panic attack, a battle, a reunion, a kiss, an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this chapter took forever, but this chapter is nearly the same word count as the rest of the chapters combined, and I had major writers block. I wanted to finish this fanfic in this chapter. But here it is! I wrote most of this before 3x10 aired, So its definitely not accurate.

Lena sat on the couch in her apartment, the deep brown complementing the light color scheme of the living room, with a glass of merlot in her hand. 

 

In the last few weeks she didn't have much downtime like this, lounge with an expensive glass of wine and watch those sappy romantic dramas that she hated because they always made her cry.

 

Tonight she couldn't focus on the screen. It was as though a draft had come into her apartment and stolen all the warmth, reached down into Lena’s very heart and grasped it with cold claws.

 

The sudden vice of loneliness hit her.  Along with it a racing heart, a feverish sweat. She knew the signs of a panic attack.

 

They were occuring more often than she'd prefer in the last few weeks. She shakily set her wine glass down and brought her knees to her chest, unable to calm her stuttering breaths. 

 

Lena knew scientifically what was happening, a panic attack is essentially a distraction technique, where you’re forced to stop thinking about, say, your best friend that might not ever wake up from a coma, you’re worried that you’re having a stroke instead. _R_ _eal helpful, brain, thank you_.

 

Adrenaline rushes in your system; triggering your fight or flight reflex, your heart speeds up to give your muscles more blood, which causes you to need more oxygen to supply your racing heart, and you can't seem to catch your breath.

 

Lena knew you couldn't die from a panic attack but she could help but think that this was how it would end. Alone and cold, a romantic drama playing soft music in the background. 

 

-

 

Lena woke up the next morning, still on the couch, the TV still on and her half empty glass of wine still set on the floor. 

 

She had a headache, but not from being hungover, but her wine consumption last night wasnt helping. She sighed and checked her phone for the time. 7:23am. She got up from the couch and picked up her glass.

 

She poured the remaining liquid down the drain with a sigh. She rinsed out the glass and walked over to a cabinet taking out some painkillers and a cup of water for her headache. 

 

She threw back her head as she swallowed the two pills. She set her glass down and pushed it across her granite countertop with the backs of her fingertips.

 

Maybe she should get a dog when this ordeal was finished.

 

-

 

This was it. Her team had called her in to review the final products. Alex was by her side as they strut into the labs, proud smirks adorning their face. 

 

Both suits were side by side, like centurions standing guard. The seams of the suit glowing green as the kryptonite core sent radioactive power throughout the warsuit. 

 

A scientist wearing a typical white lab coat, the L-Corp logo sewn into the breast pocket, approached them with two folded body suits.

 

“These will help you move and stay comfortable while you wear the warsuits. The warsuit will pick up your movements with small electrodes embedded in the fabric.” He said, handing each of the women one. 

 

It resembled a wetsuit, the black and grey fabric had been fitted to their body, they had used the original measurements used for the making of the warsuit in its development stage. 

 

“We can change in there.” Lena led her to an empty room where the two changed into the body suits.

 

The two women walked back into the lab with the skin tight suits on, holding their folded up clothing under the crook of their arms.

 

“You ready Luthor?” Alex smirked as she turned to the CEO. Lena chuckled. “You have no idea just how ready I am.” 

 

They set down the pile of clothes and walked up to the suits, the various people around called out that they were clear to enter the warsuits.

 

Both of the suits had the crest that Lena had asked for on the chest. Lena's was lit up green, Alex's was blue. 

 

_“So we know which suit is ours.”_

 

Both women climbed into the suits, the armor fitting their figures snuggly. Lena looked over at Alex with a proud smile. 

 

The two suits were made with the wearers prefered fighting style in mind. 

 

For Lena, that style was kickboxing. It was what her and Alex had focused on when the redhead began training her. Her suit offered more flexibility in the legs and arms. The weight on the legs of the suit was as light as they could get it, without leaving her legs and hips vulnerable. It certainly wasn't the same as fighting without the suit, her movements in the suit were slightly slower, but much more powerful. The gauntlets of the suit were equipped with sharp pieces of kryptonite in the knuckles, the fingers of the suit also capable of giving off a powerful electric current. There was also kryptonite in the feet of the suit. She was also equipped with a few small kryponite daggers. Her suit was close ranged, she would have to stay close enough to fight, but cautious of punched and heat vision from the enemy.

 

 Each plate of metal used for the armor was infused with flecks of the Kryptonian rock to reinforce the metal to sustain the punch of a powerful Kryptonian. 

 

For Alex, she went with a more weapon oriented setup. Her main weapon would be a long kryptonite sword, based off the same sword she used to fight Kara and kill Astra. Her suit had a heavier bottom to plant Alex when she fought. Her mobility was mostly in her torso, arms, and shoulders. Attached to her chest like a soldier was a red sun grenade.They had taken the tech from the yellow sun grenade and modified it to released a blast of light that resembled that of the red star on Krypton. Her suit also had kryptonite infused armor. 

 

Both suits had a fail safe, that if the suit was damaged enough, in expense of powering the suit, most of the kryptonite power source would be released in the air as a gas, toxic to any kryptonian in a range of 50 feet in all directions, using the rest of the power to fuel the rocket boosters on the feet as an escape option. 

 

Lena had added it later on, she knew they weren't ever guaranteed to win. To make it out alive.

 

Both Lena and Alex had been combat training with the earlier prototypes to get ready for this. Now that the final suits were completed, the two women were prepared to fight Reign.

 

Now they were waiting on Winn at the DEO to track her down. 

 

“Ms. Luthor, James Olsen is calling your cell.” A voice rang out through the labs speaker system.

 

Jess had accompanied Lena down to the labs, she was outside of the main testing area, behind a wall of bullet proof glass as a barrier incase of an explosive malfunction of the suits.

 

“Can you transfer the call to the suits intercom system please?” She replied examining her range of motion in the suit, watching as the suit moved as she did. 

 

A voice came into her ear a moment later. “Lena? Winn just told me he was too busy ‘looking for a flying menace for Ms. Luthor and Alex’. What the hell is going on?” His voice was in that same angered tone he had used when they had talked after Lena's temporary break down. 

 

“I'm not sure how any of it is your business. If you're concerned about me becoming like my brother, I can assure you it is nothing of the sort. Now If you’ll excuse me, I have more urgent matters to attend to than your lecture.” She let out a casual sigh. 

 

“Lena, I'm concerned. You've been at L-Corp for weeks. No one knows what you're doing. Are you alright?”

 

“Again I don't see how that affects you. I can take care of myself Mr. Olsen; you aren't my guardian, I'm a big girl, believe it or not.” Lena heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the call. 

 

“Why don't I call Superman? He'll help you.”

 

“He's already helped us plenty… Listen. I know youre just trying to look out for me James. But I really don't need your help right now. If I do I will ask you. But I don't need you getting hurt trying something heroic. We aren't dealing with an angry mother with a gun this time. Now if you'll please excuse me I really do need to be going.” The call ended then. Lena let out a frustrated huff of air. 

 

They hadn’t been on the most friendly terms as of late, which was unfortunate, but Lena wasn't in the mood for his suffocating behavior. 

 

She knew he meant well, but she could handle this with the DEO and Alex. 

 

Lena turned to Alex then. “You ready to take these puppies for a spin while we wait?” She smirked when Alex nodded. 

 

-

 

The two were now out in the desert. With the help of the DEO, Lena and Alex along with both warsuits were transported out of the city without being seen. 

 

They were testing out the thrusters, practing extra flying maneuvers, all while keeping an ear out for Winn to let them know if Reign was out and about.

 

“Lets take a break Lena. We've warmed up, but we don't want to overexert ourselves.” Alex said, already heading back to the trucks they had came in.  

 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Lena followed her. 

 

The two came out of their suits and walked across the cooling sand as the sun dipped below the skyline. They grabbed a cold water bottle from a cooler Lena had suggested they bring along. 

 

“How is Kara? Any changes?” Lena knew the answer, she knew Alex would have told her but Kara had been prominent in her mind -even more so than usual- since her panic attack last night.

 

“Nothing much.” She shrugged with a small frown, bringing her bottle of water to her lips and taking a sip.

 

Lena nodded, she had already expected the answer but it was disappointing nonetheless. Lena screwed the cap back on the bottle and set it down in the truck. 

 

Alex watched her for a moment with sorry eyes. After a moment she brought her finger to her ear, speaking into the comms. “Still nothing Winn?” She asked, a bit of impatience in her tone.

 

“No, no sign of her yet.” Winn huffed into her ear. “Thank you Winn. We believe in you.” Lena said with a small smirk. She knew just how much the words could motivate a person, having experienced them herself.

 

Winn was silent. “Uh- um… thank you Ms. Luthor. I'll keep my eyes peeled.” With that, he signed off and left the two women to themselves. 

 

-

 

“Does waiting for the criminal always take this long?” Lena grumbled around a mouth of indian food that they had one of the DEO agents pick up. Lena, of course, paid for everything. 

 

“Getting impatient Luthor?” Alex teased with a smile. Lena laughed softly.

 

“I just want all of this to be over with. I kind of expected her to appear right away.” Lena set the takeout box down next to her in the back of a standard DEO truck. 

 

It was nearly 9:30 pm now, they sat around as the sand around them cooled while the night progressed. 

 

“Lena?”

 

Alex scratched the bottom of her takeout container with a plastic fork. Usually the elder Danvers sister didn't have this tone when she spoke. Alex's voice was powerful in a way that could direct a room in any situation. Which was probably why she was J’onn’s second in command. Lena had never heard her voice drained of that power like it now was. She sounded vulnerable, soft. 

 

Lena turned to look at Alex now in worry. “What is it?” She shuffled closer to the agent and put her hand on Alex's shoulder. 

 

“I know now that I can trust you Lena. Things weren't looking up for you when you were arrested. But Kara trusted you completely through it all.  And she was right. You aren't like your family. So I'm not going to give you a shovel talk. I know you have feelings for my sister. I know you won't hurt Kara if you can help it. 

 

But you need to know the risks of being with Supergirl. Its not going to be like a normal relationship.” Lena nodded, looking over at Alex now. 

 

“She has alot of enemies. Dangerous aliens and humans alike.” 

 

Lena snorted, “I know how that is.” She mumbled. 

 

Alex socked her arm. “Thats not the point. Kara jumps headfirst into danger, not wary of the consequences. She's gonna get hurt. And its nerve wracking and hard. You don't always know if shes coming home.” Alex's voice broke slightly. Lena held her breath, her heart aching for Alex. She'd had to deal with that anxiety everyday since her sister came out as Supergirl.

 

“Kara may be the Girl of Steel, but even steel can break. And you need to know that dating my sister is dangerous for you as well.” 

 

“Alex, you're talking about me dating Kara, but how do you know that Kara feels the same way?” 

 

Alex scoffed. “Are you kidding me? She talks about you like you hung the fucking stars in the sky. If she doesn't feel the same way I'll eat my own foot. She may not realize them yet, but she's a little slow when it comes to her feelings.” 

 

Lena clenched her jaw and nodded. 

 

“Um, Alex? Lena? I've got some good news and bad news.” 

 

Alex jumped into action, leaving the takeout behind as Lena hurried after her. “Is it Reign?” 

 

“Uh yes, she's currently attacking L-Corp. Audio from the security cameras are picking up her talking about money laundering to terrorist organizations. The security thats trying to stop her are injured.”

 

Lena clenched her jaw. “We need to get there right now... How does she even know about that though? We just caught those people this morning, only me, Sam and a few department leads know about it.” 

 

“But that's not it… Kara woke up. She was only conscious-” 

 

“What?! Is she under the sun lamps?” Alex asked frantically, stopping in her tracks. “Yes Is she stabilized?” Lena’s heart pounded in her chest. Kara was awake. 

 

“She's fine. Asking for you Alex. No one has told her about the suits or Reign.” 

 

Alex clenched her jaws and let out a puff of air. Her voice shifted into director mode. “Alright. Let's keep it that way. Me and Lena will take care of L-Corp. If she asks where I am tell her I'm on a mission taking care of an alien. Make _sure_ she does not leave the DEO. Have a team ready to roll in case things go south. 

 

We have Kryptonite, if Kara tries to interfere, she could be seriously hurt. Keep this quiet Winn, I'm counting on you. Kara will try to leave if she hears about this.” 

 

-

 

Lena hated flying. Planes and helicopters that she flew in had a tendency to be shot down. Or the pilot just happened to have a personal vendetta against her. 

 

But flying in the warsuit? Flying in the warsuit felt so free, limitless. She wondered if Kara felt like this when she flew around

 

Lena felt the cold winter air blast against her face as the two women were _flying_ to where Reign was attacking. 

 

Winn debriefed them as they approached the building. As they got closer Lena could see flashes of light coming from one of the floors. “There.” Lena said and pointed at the commotion. 

 

Alex nodded. “I'd offer to go through the front door, but I'm afraid we don't have time.” 

 

Lena laughed as they increased their altitude. “Don't worry, I'd like to scare the shit out of my laundering friend. Before I fire him of course.”

 

As they reached the floor, they hovered in front of the glass. “You ready?” Alex turned to the CEO.

 

“Lets go.” 

 

Moments after Lena replied,  they went crashing in to the building. Screams rang out from the pack of employees huddled in a far corner of the conference room. 

 

As the initial shock died down, among the sobs of fear were murmurs. 

 

The world killer dropped the whimpering man in her clutch, letting him fall to the floor. Her dark eyes roamed the two women “Lena Luthor. Why do you wear the crest of the House of El? Are you both here to attempt to finish what the Girl of Steel could not? I am dispensing justice, this man is stealing money from your company giving it to organizations that send assassins your way. Why would you seek to stop me?” 

 

“Yes he has stolen from me. But you can't play judge, jury, and executioner. We have a justice system in place...Yes it is flawed and at times corrupt, but is killing all criminals necessary?” Lena shouted over the noise in the room: The crackling of electricity that came the broken lights over head and the wires in the walls, the hysterical cries of her employees. The blades an approaching helicopter.

 

“It is most effective. They cannot escape and do wrong once more, or buy your legislation to go in their favor, as your brother Alexander and your mother Lillian have done before. It is simple. They are wiped from the Earth. They can do no harm.” Reign stood on the opposite side of the room, slowly moving towards Lena and Alex. 

 

Alex stood beside her, motioning with her hands for the frightened employees to escape while the Kryptonian was distracted. Those that could still think clearly were helping those who were in hysterics out of the room. 

 

“If you try to stop my plans you will fail. I am this world's justice. I will-” 

 

“-reign! Uh-huh, we get it. Sorry to interrupt your big villain speech, but I've heard enough of those for a lifetime. How about we get along with this, huh?” Alex stepped in, drawing her sword from its sheath on her back with a flourish, twirling it. 

 

Reign’s eyes glowed red as her heat vision charged. Lena smirked and put her fists up to her face. 

 

“As you wish human.” 

 

Before either woman could blink, Reign slammed into Alex, and the two crashed through another window. 

 

Lena flew after them. Murmuring, “The other hole was right there. I have to pay for that you know.” She watched as Alex slammed into the streets below, leaving a trail of crushed asphalt. 

 

Lena swooped down, she felt a beam of spotlight on her, and she realized the sound of helicopter blades chopping at the air. 

 

She reached the two brawling titans, rushing in and grabbing Reign’s black cape and throwing the kryptonian into the air. Her cry of surprise rang out, turning midair to face Lena. 

 

“Lets go Worldkiller.” Lena said as she flew towards her. She threw a punch to her stomach, causing Reign to be thrown back. “Alex, I'm going to try to take her away from the city.” She said as she continued hitting her back through the air.

 

Reign growled in anger and shot her with her heat vision. The area around her eyes now had rivulets of glowing green. 

 

The red laser of heat hit her chest, just below Karas crest. It left a scorch mark in its path. Reign took her chance as Lena looked down and threw a hook to her left side. 

 

Despite Lena’s best efforts to get her thrusters to counter the force of the punch, she still slammed into the face of a building, glass and concrete breaking up under her. 

 

She winced at the impact. While the suit protected her body for the most part, it was still painful to be thrown around. 

 

“I got her.” Alex said into the comms with a strained voice. Lena watched as Alex's figure slammed into Reign. Her sword was back in its sheath, Lena assumed she had decided that it wasn't as practical in the air. 

 

Alex ascended, flying above the city’s skyscrapers. Lena pushed off the scarred building, flying after them. The news helicopter focused its beam on the two women, helping her keep an eye on them.

 

Lena caught up as they reached the outskirts of the city, coming in from the side and cuffed Reign on her jaw.

 

The Kryptonian was left dazed for a moment, giving Alex the chance to strike her, letting her fall to the desert sands below. 

 

Alex and Lena looked at eachother as they hovered in the air for a moment with sweat gleaming on their brows, white puffs of air coming out of their mouth in the cold winter air. 

 

Reign hit the sand with a muffled boom. Alex and Lena sprang into action. Alex pulled the sun grenade from her chest plate and threw it at the downed worldkiller. 

 

Lena watched as it went off, bright red light bathed the dry sands of the California desert. Reign cried out, staying down in her weakened state. 

 

Alex and Lena landed then, sand flying up like disturbed dust at the impact. Alex pulled her sword out once again and stepped towards her. “Stand down Reign!” She ordered. 

 

Reign looked up before shakily standing. “You think this fight is over? You are gravely mistaken.” She flew towards Lena and slammed her into the sand, causing the two to go tumbling. 

 

Reign came out on top, clenching her jaw as the kryptonite glowed in the blood vessels of her face. 

 

When Reign’s fist made contact with Lena’s face, it was weak enough not to shatter the bones in her face, but not enough for it not to hurt like a bitch. Lena groaned in effort as she pushed Reign away. 

 

She knew she had a cut above her eyebrow, she could feel the blood trickle down. She stood up, regained her balance and threw a kick. It contacted hard on Reign’s side. 

 

Alex came up behind them, her sword ready to come down on Reign’s back when the woman turned and struck out at her. 

 

“Hey, Reign!” Lena shouted, still trying to catch her breath. When Reign turned to look at her, Lena clocked her right in the bridge of her nose. 

 

A crack rang out, but it didn't sound like a broken nose. Reign brought her hands to her face as her mask fell away, shattered. 

 

Lena froze when she finally saw who was behind the mask. 

 

“Sam?” 

 

Alex froze at the sound of the name. 

 

“Sam this isn't you. Whats going on?” Lena stepped closer with less malevolent intent. She had her hand held out towards her friend.

 

Reign, or Sam, lashed out with an angered roar. “I am Reign, Killer of Worlds!” 

 

“What about Ruby? Would Ruby want this?” Lena said desperately. Suddenly a more human expression showed on her face. She looked up at the two women standing over her. 

 

“Lena? Alex? What is-” Her eyes flashed red, Sam yelled in pain. “What is happening to me!” Her voice trembled in fear. 

 

“Lena! Knock her out!” Alex yelled to her and Lena looked down at her friend writhing in pain. “Hurry, Lena!” Lena’s face steeled over as she hit her once again. Sam crumpled onto the cooling sand. 

 

“Lena, Alex, what happened?” J’onn’s gravelly voice sounded in their ears. 

 

“Reign is down. We're on our way.” Alex replied to the DEO director before looking up at Lena. “I'll carry her.” She scooped up Lena’s CFO in her arms and they both took off. 

 

Now that the fight was over, Lena was able to focus on the fact the Kara was awake. And that her old friend Sam was also from Krypton. 

 

A million questions ran through her mind on their flight to the DEO building. 

 

By the time they landed on its balcony, Lena was mostly worried about Kara and exactly how she was supposed to tell her best friend that she wanted something more. 

 

The second their boots hit the concrete, agents rushed over to them, some armed with kryptonite cuffs and rifles she assumed were loaded with kryptonite bullets. Medical staff came over as well to check up on Lena and Alex. 

 

Alex handed over the still unconscious Sam to the armed agents before exiting the warsuit Lena did the same, sighing as the cold air hit her skin. The suits were soon transported to a L-Corp lab, where Lena’s scientists were waiting to check up on them.

 

Alex and Lena didn't let the medical personnel stop them as they rushed to the medbay that Kara was being held in. They smelled of hot metal and sweat, their black body suits clinging to their skin. 

 

Agents cleared the way as they rushed through, rounding the corner to the room that held the sun lamps. 

 

Kara stood up and sped over as soon as they stepped into the doorway, wrapping her arms around the both of them in a crushing hug. When she pulled away she had a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Lena! You're bleeding!” She looked closely at the wound above her eye before she froze and turned to Alex, “Wait, Lena knows?”

 

Lena nodded. “I- uh… Well when you- when Reign defeated you. I heard Alex call out your name. It all clicked when I realized she was running over to Supergirl.” She shrugged with a small smile. 

 

“I’m sorry I never told you Lee-” 

 

“Its okay Kara. Really.” Lena rested a hand on her shoulder. The two locked eyes for a moment, and Lena was filled with emotion. Tears sprung up in her eyes. She swallowed a sob when Alex noticed the energy between the two. “I'll be right back Kara.” She exited the room.

 

A few more seconds of gazing at each other with sad smiles when a sob wracked Lena’s body and the tears began to fall. Kara rushed forward and hugged her. 

 

“I was so- so afraid Kara. I missed you.” She let out between breaths. Lena burrowed into her neck, Kara’s blonde curls tickling her nose. 

 

The blonde nodded, and Lena felt the unsteady rise and fall of her chest, and realized that Kara was crying as well. 

 

Kara pulled away slightly, looking Lena in the eyes. “When Reign dropped me from the roof… all I could think of was that no one would tell you. No one would think to tell- to tell the Luthor that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. And that if I died, you would have no one. I was so afraid that no one would tell you that you aren't your family. That no one would be there for you.” She licked her lips as her salty tears reached her mouth. 

 

“Not all people are as kind as you Kara.” Lena smiled, her heart clenching at the words.

 

Lena’s chest felt tight. Her heart was racing. “Kara, while you were in your coma, I… I realized something. Before my self-destructive meltdown I realized a world without Kara wasn't one worth going on in. I couldn't fathom a future that you weren't a part of…” She ducked her head and clenched her jaw. Kara tilted her chin up with her finger. 

 

“I couldn't imagine being anywhere else than by your side.” Kara whispered, leaning in closer. 

 

“I love you Kara Danvers.” Lena whispered softly.

 

“And I love you Lena Luthor.” 

 

Their foreheads were now pressed together. Lena could feel Kara’s warm breath on her lips as she looked into her glossy blue eyes. 

 

Lena brought her hands up and cupped Kara’s face moving forward that extra inch till their lips met. 

 

Unlike her kiss with James, the kiss felt right. Like all of the kisses she'd shared before were in preparation for this one. 

 

It was chaste but full of feeling, the two women broke apart, laughing softly with goofy smiles, their foreheads pressed together again. 

 

“You never told me what happened.” Kara said softly and gently touched the fresh blood on her brow. A bruise was blooming under the skin already, Lena winced at her touch.

 

“It's okay. I'm fine.” She promised, flashing Kara a smile in reassurance. 

 

“You're avoiding the question. And what's with you and Alex in these matching bodysuit… things.” Kara furrowed her brow.

 

Lena saw Alex peek into the doorway before walking in. “Hey, you guys alright?” She smiled at Lena. 

 

“Yep, fantastic.” “Great.” The two blurted out at the same time. Alex snorted and pointed to the chair by the sunbed. 

 

“Sit, Let me clean up that pretty face of yours.” Lena sat and Alex got to work, cleaning up the dry blood and dabbing the wound with rubbing alcohol.

 

“Alex, what happened to her face? And where were you guys? J’onn told me I couldn't leave the room.” Kara looked at the two suspiciously. 

 

Alex moved her hand away from Lena’s face. Lena and Alex looked at each other, silently conversing. It seemed to make Kara even more frustrated. 

 

Lena nodded and spoke. “We defeated Reign.” 

 

Silence hung in the roomed as Lena clenched her jaw and Kara gaped at them, stuttering as words failed to come out.

 

She finally seemed to gain control of her mouth. “Wh- How?Who helped you?” She seemed confused. Suddenly her emotions kicked in and she raised her voice.

 

“And-and why was Lena there? She's an engineer and scientist! Not an agent! She got hurt!-” She paused and began pacing. Her voice broke, “What is going on?” 

 

Alex moved closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It was just Lena and I-” 

 

“Just you two! You could've been killed Alex! You too Lena!” 

 

“Kara stop. After you were defeated I decided to develop a warsuit based on my brothers, one for each of us. To bring down Reign.” 

 

Kara’s eyes glossed over with unshed tears. “You could've died, I-I can't lose anymore.” She cried, and Lena rushed forward this time to hug her, supporting most of her weight as she broke down. Alex joined in. 

 

“I'm sorry Kara, I wanted to do something. But we're okay. Everything's okay.” Lena could feel Kara nod against her neck. Kara swallowed and pulled away.

 

“You two are both brave and amazing for doing what I couldn't, but that was incredibly stupid and I'm still mad at you. But I was in a coma for weeks so I'm going to forgive you because I really missed you.” Kara smiled at both of them, wiping the stray tears on her cheeks. 

 

Lena laughed softly, Alex smiled beside her. 

 

“Can we get something to eat? I literally haven't eaten real food in weeks.” Kara asked awkwardly. 

 

Lena smiled wide and nodded. “Just let me get changed and we can get going.” Lena and Alex took their leave and got some extra clothes the DEO had around. Tight black t-shirts and grey sweats. Alex led her to the showers agents used after missions.

 

When Lena stepped out of the shower, she went to the mirror, wiping off the fogged up glass. She grimaced at her reflection, the left side of her face colored purple with the bruise. 

 

Her PR team was going to hate her. She was going to be front page in the media for weeks. She sighed and slipped into the surprisingly comfortable DEO clothes. 

 

They drove to a Chinese restaurant across the street, ordering an ungodly amount of food. After a few minutes, the paparazzi showed up. Lena sighed as she covered her face from the cameras, flipping them off so the pictures were unusable. 

 

Kara leaned across the table. “Let's get out of here.” She said softly, placing her hand over Lena’s. Lena nodded, silently thanking as she smiled. The Danvers sisters stood up, blocking Lena from view. The crowd outside was only growing, despite the owners efforts. Lena made sure to leave an extra large tip. 

 

The three slipped out of the back door, but she wasn't able to avoid some of them.

 

Her name was shouted by dozens of reporters, hoping to catch a scoop. Kara held back the crowd as they pushed through. Lena’s driver was ready on the curb out front. They all jumped into the car once they broke out of the crowd, letting out a collective sigh as the door was closed and the shouting was reduced to distant murmurs.

 

-

 

Lena sat with the two Danvers sisters at Kara’s apartment, hoping to avoid any paparazzo swarming her own place.

They were watching the helicopter cam that had followed them as Alex and Lena fought Reign. Kara watched as though it was a boxing match, wincing when either woman were hurt, clenching her jaw in anticipation. 

 

The clip ended with Lena flying out of the city and into the desert. 

 

“You both fought really well. I'm glad you both weren't too badly injured.” Kara looked at the two women at her sides.  She wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them close. “I'm so glad you're okay.” She whispered. 

 

Lena closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. Her muscles ached and her bruised face throbbed, the pain truly rearing its head as they sat on the couch. 

 

After a few moments of relative quiet, the news anchor talking in the background, Alex broke the silence. “I should be getting home now. I have a shit-ton of paperwork to do in the morning.” 

 

They had already decided that Lena would stay the night at Kara’s, Kara insisted. 

 

Alex gathered her things and left the loft with a subtle wink to Lena, causing her face to turn crimson. “Shut up Alex.” She muttered, causing Kara to look between the two, missing the exchange. 

 

“What?” 

 

Lena walked back to the couch and sat down, leaving the alien confused. Alex chuckled and finally left. 

 

“God, are you two besties now? Your other Danvers was in a coma so you replaced me?” Kara scoffed with fake hurt. 

 

“Yep.” Lena popped the word with a teasing grin. Kara groaned and flopped down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

 

-

 

The two spent the next few hours of the night talking. Lena told Kara about the kiss between her and James, to which Kara furrowed her brow in confusion or jealousy, Lena couldn't tell. Kara was okay with it though, said Lena had no need to apologize. 

 

“We're all grown ups, I'm not going to be petty about it.” 

 

With every secret out on the table, Lena felt lighter. 

 

After a bit of arguing, they decided they would share the bed. Kara threw Lena a pair of comfy pyjamas that were a little big on the shorter woman, but were worn in and soft. 

 

Kara wore her rubber duck pyjamas, much to Lena’s delight. She laughed when she walked out of the bathroom and saw them. 

 

They both climbed under the comforter, Kara not hesitating to move in close, pressing her forehead against Lena’s, staring into her emerald eyes. 

 

Lena couldn't think of a better way to end a crazy day, a crazy month, more like. In the arms of the woman that her heart ached for, the heat radiating off of her like a blanket of its own. Lena welcomed this physical affection, as it was something she had been in lack of most of her life.

 

Kara kissed just above Lena’s brow, just above her cut. 

 

Their breath was warm in the space between them. “Goodnight Lee.” She whispered softly, her soft blue eyes still trained on hers. 

 

“Goodnight Supergirl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this fan fiction! It took a very different direction than I had originally. I might write more fanfics in the future if i get the inspiration. I also just started a new tumblr blog just for requests for fanfic Ideas. Its under the same username -  
> MidnightApproaches


End file.
